Twisted Love
by LadyxShihoun
Summary: It felt twisted to fall in love with the murderer who killed my sister... Rated M  Sephiroth x OC


A/N: Happy New Years! One of my new years resolutions, was to write a complete lemon with details (since i'm incredibly shy about writing these kinds of things) but I have tried my hardest and came up with this. For a rookie, I think it's rather good.

* * *

><p><span>Sephiroth one-shot<span>

I watched in horror as his masamune went through my sister's abdomen. My heart pounded, I could hear Cloud's shouts of grief, and everything moved so slowly as he unsheathed masamune from Aerith. Her body slumped to the ground, a puddle of blood formed around her. Sephiroth glared at me and came my way, grasping masamune tightly; his long silver hair flowed behind him. Cloud was screaming at me to run away, but I couldn't. My body had gone completely numb. Sephiroth was only inches away from me; I stared into his green cat-like eyes as he stared into my icy blue ones. He sheathed his masamune and grabbed me then putting my on his shoulder.

"Come after her… When your able to defeat me" Sephiroth coldly said, he began to walk away. I stared at my sister; her body was as still and pale as a statue. She was truly dead; when that cruel reality hit me I fainted from the impact.

Sometime in the future…

I felt insane, no, extremely mentally disturbed that I had grown feelings for a cold, ruthless, insane monster who had killed Aerith, my sister, and caused immoral distress to Cloud. I couldn't comprehend why I would feel lonely when he wasn't around, and why my heart would pound when he was too close to me. Or how I enjoyed his rough kisses and touch. Matter of fact he was lying next to me now, both of us under warm sheets, no clothes present. He slept soundly; he knew I wouldn't try anything. I had already attempted to run away which in return received torture. This inhumane being had forced himself upon me, he corrupted me, dirtied me, made me lose all morals and ties to the previous relations I had with my friends. He had forced me to only love and live for him. I cuddled closer to Sephiroth, tangling my fingers in lock of silver hair that fell over his shoulder. I felt a hand go up my leg, and met my eyes with his.

"Say it", this man had trained me to confess unwarranted feelings to him.

"I love you" he smirked. He loved the way my voice sounds, especially when love making, and the way I roll my L's when I say love. He kissed my lips passionately. He got on top of me, straddling my legs as he rubbed his enlarged manhood against me. Sephiroth kissed along my jaw line as his hands explored my body. He trailed his lips to my ear, licking my lobe teasingly. I shuddered in desire,

"Say it again" he seductively whispered,

"I love you". One of his hands had found its way to my breast and played with my hardened nipple. I gasped as his other hand slipped fingers into me. Sephiroth brought his lips back to my mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned louder, as his fingers picked up pace. I could already feel my body reaching its peek and with one powerful stroke I came. Sephiroth removed his fingers, replacing them with the throbbing desire between his legs. I shivered as he thrust into me. I held onto his shoulders, my back and head arched as he his thrusts became swift. I had already come two more times before Sephiroth finally reached his climax. With on strong thrust he released into me, and then dropped next to me panting. I crawled on top of him, laying my head on his chest. He began rubbing a hand up and down my back slowly.

"It's your turn to say it," I conveyed, I wanted to here him say those words that I longed for. Sephiroth chuckled lightly,

"But I don't love you", I sat up my butt on his stomach; he bared his green eyes. I stared into them trying to find a hint of untruthfulness, but there was none.

"...I...I don't care if it's a lie...Please, tell me you love me" I mumbled wearily, a tear flowed down my cheek. Sephiroth brought a hand to my cheek and wiped away the tear with his thumb.

"Alright then... I love you" he lied. I crawled to the other side of the bed, cuddling into the sheets. I couldn't stop the sobbing sounds that erupted from my throat. Sephiroth wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him wrapping the other arm around to ensure our connection would not be broken.

"L-let go of me" I choked out,

"I was only being honest, Amy" he said kissing the top of my head. I wanted to shout out how much of a jerk he was, but I couldn't. Deep in my heart I knew that I would be nothing more than Sephirtoh's valued whore for the rest of my life. I didn't want to believe in such a cruel truth, and I had to confront it every time we had sex. The next day I woke up and Sephiroth was nowhere in sight. I searched for him throughout the small house we lived in; when I couldn't find him there I looked outside. In the backyard, was Sephiroth kneeling in front of a spiked haired blonde whose eyes were filled with pure vengeance. Sephiroth was bleeding excessively from a serious wound to his abdomen; he saw me and for the first time I saw sadness in his eyes. "Amy" he said. It was like before, when Aerith had died. My body became still; I couldn't move or speak.

"Yo-you should know...I was lying when I said I don't love you, I can't fathom the thought of ever losing you...I know I treated you terribly wrong these past years and I'm not asking for forgiveness. Just know that I do love you, with all my heart" with that said, Cloud's thick sword slashed Sephiroth's throat and he fell to the ground. It was like before, a pool of blood surrounded his body, I felt the tears flowing like raging rivers down my cheeks. I felt feeling come back to my body and I ran to him, holding on to his lifeless body. Cloud watched in confusion as I cried over the death of my lover.

* * *

><p>*feel free to review*<p> 


End file.
